


hey there delilah (but it's stony)

by ArcadeGhostAdventurer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Break Up, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fansong, Fanvids, M/M, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Song Cover, to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeGhostAdventurer/pseuds/ArcadeGhostAdventurer
Summary: a stony version of the song "hey there delilah". written and recorded by me.[For Archival Purposes.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	hey there delilah (but it's stony)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a "hey it's delilah" version of this song and i really wanted to make a stony version of it. it's been in my mind for a very long time and it was time i actually recorded it and put it on the interwebz, where it belongs. 
> 
> i'm not a singer and it kind of shows but hey, funziez.

hey there my dear captain, don't you worry about the city  
i’ve been watching from the rooftop  
it’s all fine if a bit rowdy, without you  
doing what we can and where we could  
as we should

oh you’re far away from me, you’re far away from me 

the phone tree’s still on and i’m getting all the news  
it’s not the same as hearing from you  
but i think i will survive, yes i do  
i’ve been through worse than this too  
or i assume

oh you’re far away from me, you’re far away from me 

a thousand stars don’t shine as bright as the one on your chest tonight  
i wish i could give us back the past  
and our friends make fun of me, but i can laugh along you see  
it’s really been that many lonely days  
hey cap i can promise you, the next time i lay eyes on you  
it will be like we never fought again  
i’ll take the blame

hey there my dear captain, i’ve been maudlin far too often  
found your sketchbooks in the workshop  
still, reaching for the phone like it’s 2012  
just say if you want them back  
i’ll send them not a word attached  
i hope you stay safe until then  
i’m watching over new york tonight


End file.
